GOLDENIER
by Chan Nuriza
Summary: Cinta yang kau rasakan menuntun pada sebuah hukuman dan berakhir pada keabadian. Saat musim semi di dalam musim gugur, Akhelois dan Polaris bertemu. YunJae (Yunho-Jaejoong). WARNING! GENDERSWITCH story. Oneshoot


Candlelight Nuriza presents

**Goldenier**

Cast

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other

WARNING! This is Genderswitch fanfiction. So, if you don't like, please don't read

My fanfic is dedicated to Dong Bang Shin Ki / Tong Vfang Xien Qi / Tohoshinki U-Know, Hero, Micky, Xiah and Max

Always Keep the Faith and Hope to the End ^.^

_If I could see you, I'll give everything… even my humanism_

Suara gemerisik daun bagaikan sebuah simfoni alam yang memabukkan. Bunyi gesekan lembaran-lembaran merah itu seolah bercanda ria dengan sang angin. Pepohonan tinggi seakan berlomba menampilkan keangkuhannya, memamerkan karya alam dengan dedaunan berwarna merah. Tak putus asa sekalipun angin menggugurkan dedaunannya, mengakibatkan lantai hutan yang kini juga bernuansa merah. Musim gugur telah sampai pada ujung waktunya. Tak ada binatang yang ikut berdendang, cukup sunyi. Nampaknya semua telah bersiap menghadapi musim dingin yang membeku. Terdapat pengecualian, seekor burung kecil berbulu biru yang terlihat begitu mencolok di tanah hutan yang merah, asyik mematuk-matuk tanah. Dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang bergerak menghampirinya, secara instingtif burung biru kecil itu terbang menjauh.

Sepasang sepatu _boots_ menimbulkan suara yang cukup berisik, menandakan keberadaan seseorang yang beberapa detik lalu sempat mengusik aktivitas si burung . Seorang pemuda dengan mata elangnya yang tajam menyapukan pandangan, menelisik keindahan alam saat matahari berada di ujung kepala, namun tak terasa terik sama sekali. Mengeratkan jubah yang membungkus tubuhnya, pemuda tersebut menghembuskan napas lelah. Mata tajamnya berkobar penuh semangat membara, namun berbanding terbalik dengan tungkainya yang mulai terasa pegal.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya pada sebatang pohon _maple_ yang tumbang. Menyelonjorkan kaki sambil memijitnya pelan untuk mengusir lelah yang mendera. Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya mengelilingi hutan ini untuk mencari sesuatu yang ia ketahui dapat mempertemukannya dengan sosok _itu_. Ia menengadahkan kepala, menyambut semilir angin dingin membelai wajah tampannya. Dipejamkannya mata, mengingat perkataan lelaki tua berpakaian serba putih yang tak pernah dikenalnya, namun mampu menembus isi hati pemuda berambut coklat tembaga itu.

"_Temukan Goldenier, maka kau dapat bertemu dengan pemilik hatimu."_

Satu kalimat singkat yang keluar dari bibir keriput itu sanggup menohok si mata elang. Orang tua yang tak sengaja ditemuinya saat sedang menyendiri di tepi sungai sungguh mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terduga namun diharapkannya. Pemuda tersebut membuka mata. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Seperti mengerti suasana hati manusia itu, pepohonan begitu giat menggugurkan dedaunannya. Indah. Tak lama, bibir itu tak lagi menampilkan senyuman. Teringat saat dirinya telah berbulan-bulan lamanya mengelilingi berbagai hutan di bagian Utara sesuai petunjuk sang lelaki tua untuk menemukan _Goldenier_. Menghabiskan musim gugur dengan angin yang menusuk tulang. Meninggalkan rumah kecilnya yang hangat dengan tungku yang selalu memercikkan api berwarna-warni –karena kayu pohon _driftwood_-, dan menempuh perjalanan bermil-mil jauhnya. Pemuda itu menyadari jika pencarian ini bukan hanya untuk dapat bertemu dengan_nya,_ tetapi karena ini seperti sebuah tugas jika disangkutkan dengan kestabilan alamiah. Sekelebatan ingatan muncul, kalimat lelaki tua berikutnya terlintas seperti mimpi buruk di pikiran pemilik iris coklat tersebut. Mata elangnya memandang ke depan, tajam.

"_Bersama dengan enam 'pengantar' lainnya, kembalikan Goldenier sebelum matahari terbenam, tepat di hari terakhir musim gugur tahun ini. 'Dia' telah diampuni._

Kenyataan yang didapat sejak ia menyadari siapa sosok rupawan itu. Tahu bahwa mereka terlalu berbeda. Sangat berbeda. _Goldenier_ adalah bukti betapa sosok yang begitu dicintainya tidaklah seperti dirinya. Jika jarak yang terbentang berkilo-kilo meter bukanlah masalah karena yang menjadi penghalang besar adalah sesuatu dinamakan eksistensi.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata kembali. _Goldenier_ dijuluki daun dewa, banyak dihubungkan dengan mitos seputar dewa-dewi yang diceritakan leluhurnya dulu. Betapa daun itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil dicari karena hanya dianggap sebuah mitos. Simbol dari 'kematian dan kelahiran kembali'. Si mata elang teringat saat dirinya dengan terburu menemui sesepuh desa untuk menanyakan perihal _Goldenier_. Tak dapat dipungkiri kegembiraan serta kelegaan yang dirasakannya saat itu sampai kata-kata sang sesepuh membuatnya bersimpuh.

_"Jika Goldenier berhasil dikembalikan tepat pada waktunya…. maka 'kelahiran' ditukar oleh 'kematian'. Tak banyak manusia mau mengambil resiko itu sekalipun untuk tugas mulia seperti membangkitkan sang bulan."_

_−Goldenier−_

Mata elang itu terbuka setelah tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang menenangkan. Matahari di hari terakhir musim gugur kini berjalan perlahan menuju batas cakrawala. Pemuda itu merutuki kebodohannya yang malah terlelap seperti sapi di kala waktu mempermainkan hidupnya. Setengah meloncat, pemuda berambut coklat tembaga itu berdiri. Ditepuk jubahnya yang sedikit kotor karena tertidur di lantai hutan.

Saat akan beranjak, ia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang seperti sedang mematuk-matuk bahunya dan mendapati seekor burung kecil berbulu biru disana. Sang pemuda tersenyum. Dirogohnya saku celana dan mengeluarkan sepotong kecil roti gandum yang tak habis disantap saat sarapan. Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam roti pada burung tersebut. Tak disangka, dengan jinaknya burung biru kecil itu langsung melompat ke tangannya. Takjub. Tanpa disadari si mata elang, dirinya terus mengamati burung kecil tersebut. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat melihat betapa jernihnya mata hitam makhluk mungil itu. Mengingatkannya pada sosok pemilik bola mata beriris hitam sekelam malam yang menawan hatinya.

_−Goldenier−_

"_Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan jika aku terlahir kembali?" tanya sosok rupawan dengan rambut emas yang tergerai hingga pinggang. Pemuda yang ditanya hanya bergumam. Dirinya sedang sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya namun dapat dengan jelas menangkap suara yang mengalun merdu menyapa gendang telinganya._

"_Seekor burung," ucap pemilik rambut emas._

_Si pemuda mengernyitkan dahi. Heran dengan arah pembicaraan gadis berambut emas itu. Ditutupnya buku, kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis yang berdiri membelakanginya._

"_Apa alasanmu?" tanya pemuda itu tak dapat menyembunyikan nada penasaran. Ia selalu tertarik dengan apapun obrolan di antara mereka yang dimulai oleh gadis itu. _

_Sang gadis tersenyum saat menyadari sahabatnya telah berada di sampingnya. Saat ini senja. Matahari dengan warna oranye anggunnya terlihat enggan meninggalkan tugasnya menerangi siang dan berganti tugas dengan bulan. _

"_Karena dia bebas. Seolah tak ada beban yang dipikulnya apalagi tanggung jawab yang terlalu berat yang ditimpakan padanya."_

"_Konyol. Di dunia ini tak ada makhluk hidup yang tak memiliki tanggung jawab," gerutu sang pemuda._

_Gadis itu tersenyum geli sambil terus mengelus kepala seekor burung berbulu biru yang bertengger nyaman di lengannya. Tentu perkataannya tentang burung –yang tak memiliki tanggung jawab- itu tidaklah benar, ia tahu itu. Karena ada hal lain yang membuatnya begitu iri pada makhluk mungil di lengannya kini._

"_Kalau kau?" tanya si gadis._

_Sang pemuda menyamankan diri, bersender di batang pohon sembari mata tajamnya menatap jauh ke depan. Seolah mampu menyeberangi danau yang terbentang luas di depan mereka. _

"_Aku tak tahu. Aku tak berharap dilahirkan kembali."_

_Seolah mengerti, sang gadis menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Manusia terlalu banyak mengeluh akan penderitaannya. Terlihat akan sangat melelahkan jika terlahir kembali dengan alur hidup yang tak mungkin lurus-lurus saja. Berbeda dengan dirinya. Jika dulu ia tinggal menjalani yang menjadi 'tugas'nya dengan patuh dan taat akan aturan, maka sekarang dirinya merasakan 'pembelokan' sepanjang eksistansinya. Hal yang tabu, namun indah dan manis._

"_Mungkin tidak juga seperti itu," ucap sang pemuda tiba-tiba, membuat wajah rupawan itu menoleh ke arahnya dan mengernyitkan dahi._

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

_Si pemuda tersenyum sambil menatap tajam mata berwarna hitam kelam yang jernih itu._

"_Jika aku terlahir kembali, maka aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang 'abadi'." _

_Nada yang mengandung kesungguhan itu sanggup membuat si gadis sedikit tersentak. Matanya menatap iris kecoklatan itu, mencari makna dari kalimat yang baru saja terlontar oleh sahabatnya. Seolah terpengaruh atmosfer yang berubah di sekelilingnya, burung biru kecil tersebut mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh. Sejenak pikiran si gadis teralihkan, memandang kepergian burung kecil yang kini terbang ditemani seekor burung yang lebih besar tubuhnya. Tatapannya meneduh seiring matahari yang semakin merangkak turun seolah hendak menyelam ke dasar danau. Inilah alasan gadis itu sebenarnya, bahwa menjadi burung kecil berarti menjadi 'makhluk' yang bebas mencintai._

"_Kau tidak menanyakan alasanku?" Suara berat itu kembali mengembalikan fokus pemilik rambut emas tersebut. Ia kembali menatap mata coklat yang nampak begitu indah karena keteguhan di dalamnya hingga sorot jahil perlahan mulai timbul. Menyadari itu, si gadis membuang muka._

"_Karena sepertinya kau tidak bisa lepas dariku, Akhelois yang Agung," ejek si pemuda. Ia mengembangkan senyuman lebar saat melihat ekspresi sahabatnya._

_Si gadis mendengus kesal. Ia bersyukur hanya untaian nada jahil yang keluar meskipun dalam 'hati'nya terdapat pembenaran akan hal tersebut. Sekejap mata ia berusaha menghapus pikiran yang sejenak terlintas. Dirinya harus patuh meskipun pada kenyataannya tidak._

"_Lucu sekali, Polaris."_

_Pemuda berambut sewarna iris matanya itu tergelak pelan mendengar nada sedikit sarkatis sahabatnya._

"_Lalu kenapa kau tidak tertawa?" gurau si pemuda. Ia kini mengalihkan pandangan pada langit yang mulai gelap. Bulan nampak terang dan sangat indah karena ia sadari itu, bahwa sang 'bulan' tetaplah memukau meskipun sedang dalam mode ada jawaban dari sang sahabat, pemilik mata tajam itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejenak._

"_Mengapa kau selalu memanggilku Polaris?"_

_Sang gadis menoleh. "Untuk apa kau ingin tahu?"_

"_Tentu saja aku punya hak untuk tahu. Kau –dengan seenak kalkun panggang buatan Bibi Jun- mengubah namaku yang sudah keren," ucap si pemuda yang dibalas dengan putaran bola mata indah sahabatnya._

"_Kenapa kau baru menanyakannya setelah tujuh tahun berlalu? Bodoh."_

"_Kenapa kau lupa? Berkali-kali aku menanyakan dan tidak pernah kau jawab."_

"_Untuk apa? Kau tidak perlu tahu." Si gadis dengan gaya angkuhnya berbalik lalu berjalan menghampiri sebuah batu dudukan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana. Malam sangat tenang. Tak ada suara jangkrik khas musim panas. Hanya terpaan angin dingin, kunang-kunang dan bulan yang menggantung indah. Musim gugur yang membuat menggigil, namun suasana terasa hangat jika kau mengerti perasaan hangat itu bersumber dari mana._

"_Kau jangan khawatir. Artinya tidak jelek," ucap si gadis sambil mengulum senyum. Pemilik mata elang hanya mendengus kesal. Ia tatap danau yang airnya terlihat menghitam sehingga memantulkan bayangan bulan. Didampingi dengan bintang-bintang tak terhitung jumlahnya menghiasi langit, keheningan kembali tercipta diantara mereka._

'_Karena Polaris berarti sang penunjuk arah…..'_

_−Goldenier−_

Cicitan riuh burung biru kecil mengembalikan pikiran sang pemuda ke masa kini. Pandangannya refleks menuju sang surya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menjambak rambutnya kasar. Bagaimana bisa dirinya terhanyut bayangan masa lalu di saat waktu yang kian menipis? Terkadang ia sangat menyesalkan fokusnya yang mudah sekali terbelah. Ia ulurkan tangan ke burung yang kini kembali bertengger nyaman di bahunya, bermaksud membuat burung itu terbang. Namun bukannya terbang menjauh, makhluk kecil nan lucu itu hanya berpindah tempat, terbang ke hadapan si pemuda dan mematuk-matuk bros yang terdapat di bagian depan jubah hangat yang sedang dipakainya.

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, sang burung kini berhasil membawa terbang bros yang besarnya hampir mencapai setengah tubuhnya itu. Pemilik rambut coklat itu terkejut. Ditambah dengan kecepatan terbang sang burung, tidak goyah dan tak nampak tanda-tanda bahwa bros diparuhnya akan dijatuhkan, menambah kekagetannya. Menyadari pencuri bros miliknya semakin menjauh, dengan tergesa pemuda itu mengejar laju sang burung. Ia tak ingin jika bros pemberian terakhir orangtuanya akan menjadi santapan di musim dingin burung biru kecil itu. Pikiran yang konyol, tentu saja.

Lelah dan tak ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Sekitar satu jam lagi matahari akan menuju peraduannya. Pemuda itu tahu ia tak seharusnya bermain kucing-kucingan dengan burung tersebut. Pikirannya menjerit untuk berhenti dan mengikhlaskan bros miliknya –atau sekarang bisa dia sebut, milik burung itu- tapi hati nuraninya menjerit lebih keras lagi, seolah mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya, terutama kaki, untuk terus berlari mengikuti sang burung. Ia tak yakin, namun dirinya ada firasat baik akan hal ini.

Mungkin sudah beratus-ratus meter ia berlari dan sekarang berheti dengan tebing curam terbentang di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menggeram kesal karena kehilangan jejak sang burung. Merasa bodoh? Mungkin. Apa yang bisa dia harapkan? Bahkan bros miliknya pun tak kembali. Dengan tangan manusianya, ia tak bisa meraih bros dari seekor burung dan juga tak dapat meraih sosok yang dicintainya. Merasa kehilangan harapan, pemuda itu terduduk lemas sembari bersender di tebing. Gelombang keputusasaan memadamkan separuh semangat yang dimilikinya. Inikah hasilnya? Bahwa tak ada kemungkinan untuk menyelesaikan tugas mulia ini. Namun bukankah ini takdirnya? Mencintai sosok _itu_ dan menyelamatkannya.

Kicau burung itu seolah mampu mengembalikan harapan yang tersisa. Pemuda itu mendongak ke atas dan mendapati burung kecil biru tersebut bertengger di sebuah dahan pohon setinggi kira-kira dua meter di atas kepalanya. Dahan pohon yang dengan anehnya menjulur keluar dari dalam tebing. Bukan itu yang membuat pemilik iris coklat itu terbelalak dan secepat kilat bangun dari keputusasaan. Di tengah hutan yang daunnya serba merah seperti ini tentunya akan terlihat mencolok, selembar daun dengan warna keemasan yang anggun. Terkejutlah ia saat mengetahui bahwa daun itulah yang dia cari selama ini. Tak disengaja, pandangannya menuju ke bawah dan mendapati bros pemberian orangtuanya berada di dekat kakinya. Mengertilah pemuda itu bahwa sang burung biru kecil dengan mata sekelam malam menunjukkan arah menuju _Goldenier_.

Dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi, tak susah pemuda itu meraih _Goldenier_ dan memetiknya. Pendaran pelan daun mitos yang dijuluki daun dewa memukaunya. Tak heran, begitu indah dengan tulang daun berupa ukiran rumit yang tak dapat ditiru manusia. Mata elangnya menatap jauh ke cakrawala. Matahari hampir sampai pada batas tugasnya menerangi hari. Sekarang _Goldenier_ berhasil dia dapatkan namun ia tak tahu akan kemana membawanya. Berusaha berpikir jernih di tengah kepanikan, akhirnya sang pemuda berhasil mengingat kalimat terkahir yang diucapkan lelaki tua berpakaian serba putih.

"'_Dia' menunggu. Goldenier adalah penuntun dan kunci. Emas akan kembali pada emas. Saat musim semi di dalam musim gugur, kau akan menemuinya 'tertidur' dengan cahaya."_

Tak bisa berpikir dalam waktu sempit adalah masalah yang dihadapinya, sekalipun dia dikenal paling jenius di antara pemuda di desanya. Angin dingin serta riuh gemerisik daun seperti menyegarkan otak, mengusir kepanikan. Ada dua hal yang bisa dia tangkap. Pertama, _Goldenier_ adalah kunci karena hanya itulah cara membangunkan-_nya_. Kedua, jika _Goldenier _adalah penuntun maka seharusnya dirinya bisa sampai di tempat sang pemilik saat ini tanpa harus tersesat. Seolah menjawab pikirannya, sesuatu mengambil alih kaki pemuda itu untuk berlari meninggalkan tebing tersebut menuju tujuan akhir perjalanan sepanjang musim gugurnya, sekaligus sepanjang esistensinya.

−Goldenier−

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

_Tersentak dan kaget luar biasa. Ledakan di dalam dada tak dapat dipungkiri memberi perasaan hangat dan sakit pada waku bersamaan. Namun di saat seperti ini, hanyalah rasa sakit yang kau rasa. Bayangkan jika kau terluka dan seseorang menyiram lukamu dengan air hangat._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Akhelois," ulang pemuda itu._

_Ini benar-benar salah. Bahkan jika diakui, tak ada yang benar sejak dia memutuskan untuk menampakkan wujudnya pada bocah tujuh tahun yang tertidur dengan gelisah dalam mimpinya. Inilah yang terjadi. Di saat dia beranggap dapat menyembuhkan trauma sang bocah –akan pembunuhan orangtuanya- dengan menjadi sahabatnya, dia justru terperangkap dalam perasaan terlarang pada bocah ingusan kesepian yang kini menjadi pemuda tampan bermata elang dengan iris coklat dan bertubuh tegap di hadapannya. _

"_Aku tau ini tak seharusnya terjadi tapi kau tahu sesuatu yang manusiawi tak bisa dihindari," kata pemilik iris coklat itu sambil meremas bahu gadis di hadapannya. _

_Hening. Sepi. Bahkan binatang malam pun tak menampilkan orkestranya seperti biasa. Sang gadis nampaknya tak mampu berkata-kata. Digigitnya bibir sambil menggumam. 'Manusiawi', pikirnya. Tentunya semakin salah karena dalam hal ini dirinya bukanlah manusia. Ia berbalik memunggungi sang sahabat, tak sanggup jika terus-terusan merasakan tatapan mata elang itu yang seolah ingin mencari sesuatu dalam matanya. _

"_Aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku."_

"_Tidak. Ini sama sekali tidak boleh, Polaris," ucap gadis pemilik rambut emas itu sembari berjalan menjauh._

"_Kenapa tidak boleh? Kau sudah terlanjur merasakannya. Aku tahu itu."_

"_Tidak! Kau salah!" Setengah berteriak, sang gadis berusaha menutup telinga. Pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati dan berbisik di telinga sahabatnya._

"_Bagaimana aku bisa salah jika perilakumu saat ini sangat menunjukkan semuanya? Dan bukankah kau tidak boleh berbohong, Akhelois yang Agung? Aku mencintaimu. Apapun dirimu, aku mencintaimu."_

_Tak pelak, sang gadis merasakan getaran dalam dadanya. Sungguh, ia rela menerima jika pemuda –yang sebenarnya dicintainya- ini mengucapkan kata' benci' daripada pernyataan cinta. Dalam hatinya pun menyadari jika takdir telah menyeret sang sahabat untuk ikut campur dalam eksistansinya, dan ia tidak bisa menerima itu. Ia tidak sangup membayangkan bahwa ke'manusiaan' sahabatnya dipertaruhkan disini._

_Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya yang semula menutupi telinga kemudian menghela napas. "Selamat tinggal, Polaris," ucapnya lirih namun masih mampu didengar pemuda dibelakangnya._

_Tentu bukan kalimat itu yang ingin didengar pemuda yang dipanggil Polaris. Ia menarik bahu si pemilik rambut emas dan membalikkan tubuhnya._

"_Apa maksud ucapanmu, Akhelois?" geram Polaris. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram bahu mungil itu. Akhelois meringis. Dia tahu hanya saat mengejek atau marah, sahabatnya akan memanggilnya dengan nama itu, 'Akhelois'._

"_Jawab aku!" sentak Polaris. Akhelois hanya diam. Dibebaskan tubuhnya dari cengkeraman sahabatnya dan hendak beranjak pergi._

_Mengetahui sangat mungkin bagi sang gadis kembali ke tempat dirinya berasal, dengan sedikit kasar ia tarik tangan Akhelois dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman. Mata tajamnya tetap terbuka untuk melihat reaksi sang gadis. Betapa ia mengagumi wajah rupawan itu dan mata bulat dengan iris sekelam malam. _

_Sejenak Akhelois tak mampu berpikir. Hanya pemuda yang sedang mendekapnya erat yang telah menguasai pikirannya. Ditatapnya mata elang itu dengan perasaan sakit semu yang meyesakkan. Bolehkah ia? Bisakah ia? Sungguh dirinya mencintai pemuda ini. Terhanyut, Akhelois menutup mata dan berbisik dalam hatinya, 'aku mencintaimu, Polaris'._

_Sakit yang awalnya semu,kini terasa sangat nyata. Seolah pedang tajam ditusukkan tepat pada dirimu dan seseorang menarik-ulur pedang itu sehingga tak terkirakan sakitnya. Akhelois terduduk dengan mencengkeram erat dadanya. Dia tau rasa sakit apa ini. Bahwa dirinya melanggar dan harus dihukum. Bisa dirasakan, tiara yang selalu terpasang di kepalanya bergetar seolah akan hancur. Dan bunyi itu bagai memekakkan telinga dua insan di malam yang sangat sepi ini._

_-Prak-_

_Polaris membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut saat mendapati sang pujaan hati melepas ciuman mereka namun lebih terkejut lagi mendengar suara itu. Ia menatap horor pada tiara yang terpasang di rambut Akhelois. Tiara itu, bisa dibilang adalah 'jiwa' dari pemiliknya. Tentu kau bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika 'jiwa'mu hancur._

"_Kau...," _

_Polaris bahkan tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia kini menatap raut kesakitan gadis dalam dekapannya dengan ekspresi bingung dan panik. Direngkuhnya wajah itu agar menatap matanya._

"_Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiaramu retak?" tanya pemuda bermata elang itu dengan nada bergetar. Takut? Pasti. Ia masih tidak mengerti. Gadis di hadapannya menengadah. Wajahnya yang semula meringis merasakan kesakitan teramat sangat seolah tubuhmu dirobek men jadi beberapa bagian, kini menampilkan senyum lembut. Diiringi bunyi retakan tiara itu, Polaris semakin merasa ketakutan. _

"_Aku telah menerima hukumanku," ucap sang gadis lirih. Diangkatnya tangan hendak mengelus pelan pipi sahabatnya dan tersenyum miris melihat sendiri tangannya seolah tembus pandang dan memendarkan cahaya emas. _

"_Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan! Kenapa? Ada apa dengan tubuhmu?" _

_Polaris berucap panik. Digenggamnya tangan halus di pipinya. Tak lagi hangat, seolah kau sedang menggenggam udara kosong. Raga gadis yang dicintainya juga semakin mengabur namun dia merasakan cahaya yang begitu kuat dan damai._

_Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Retakan pada tiara di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Ia sadar dirinya salah. Sekelebatan memori bersama sang sahabat –yang sekarang menjadi sosok yang dicintainya- bermunculan di pikirannya. Inilah akibatnya. Dia akan melibatkan sang sahabat terhadap eksistansinya, sebuah kesalahan besar. Tak seharusnya manusia yang mempunyai hidup berwarna dan unik harus terseret dalam arus 'kehidupannya' yang abadi. Ia menguatkan hati._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Polaris, dan aku menerima hukumanku." _

_-Prang!-_

_Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, bunyi pecahan memekakkan malam yang sunyi. Pemuda tersebut kini menyadari kesalahannya. Tubuh gadis yang dicintainya berubah menjadi debu-debu bercahaya yang kemudian diterbangkan angin. Bulan yang semula bersinar terang kini meredup kehilangan separuh cahayanya. Masih dalam posisi berlutut, Polaris memandang kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Air mata merebak di kedua mata elangnya. Apakah salah? Dia hanya mencintai dengan normal meskipum cinta yang dirasakannya bukanlah yang seharusnya. _

_Dan suara jeritan memilukan membahana malam. Anak manusia yang meratap pada bulan yang sekarat di bawah langit malam yang memandang angkuh padanya._

−Goldenier−

Seperti ketidaksadaran berada di tubuhmu dan membawa kakimu jauh melangkah tanpa kau tahu mendapatkan perintah dari mana kaki itu terus melangkah. Sejak dari tebing, seperti ada yang mengendalikan tubuhnya, pemuda itu merasakan dirinya melangkah tanpa sadar. _Goldenier_ pada genggamannya terus berpendar dari lemah hingga kini semakin terang seiring dirinya melangkah semakin jauh. Tiba-tiba, kaki-kakinya yang seolah dirasuki sesuatu, terhenti.

Pemuda dengan mata elang itu seolah dikembalikan kesadarannya. Dia memandang ke sekeliling dengan heran. Hutan tetaplah sama. Daun-daun kemerahan tetap berguguran serta lantai yang masih berwarna serba merah, namun angin tak lagi dingin. Ia merasakan hembusan angin itu berasal dari satu arah yang ganjil. Angin yang membawa kehangatan dan bau yang begitu memabukkan. Berani bersumpah, ia bahkan sempat melihat debu-debu keemasan terbang saat angin tersebut menerpa tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan, melihat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan dari sela-sela pepohonan. Dari situlah angin itu bertiup. Pemilik rambut coklat tembaga itu menatap langit. Sang surya hampir tenggelam dan ia yakin tempat terakhir yang ditujunya adalah tempat bercahaya itu. Dengan dilatarbelakangi suara gemerisik _boots_ beradu dengan lembaran-lembaran daun yang diinjaknya, pemuda itu berlari. Semakin mendekati cahaya, semakin dipercepat larinya, menyongsong kehangatan di senja terakhir musim gugur.

Pohon-pohon _maple_ berjajar menciptakan sebuah ruang berbentuk lingkaran yang luas. Tanah yang semula berwarna merah akan daun-daun yang gugur, berubah menjadi padang rumput yang bagaikan permadani hijau lembut. Bunga-bunga berwarna-warni tumbuh di sela-sela permadani alam itu. Ia merasakan angin hangat dan berbau harum menerpa tubuhnya. Pemandangan tempat ini sangat kontras dengan suasana yang dirasakannya dua puluh detik lalu, seperti kau dipindahkan ke dimensi yang berbeda. Ajaib dan begitu magis. Sekali lagi perkataan lelaki tua itu terbukti, inilah musim semi di dalam musim gugur.

Terang dan memukau. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan berasal dari sebuah benda yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah padang rumput. Dengan perlahan mendekati benda bercahaya itu, pemuda tersebut merasakan kelembutan rumput-rumput hijau di kakinya saat melangkah. Semakin dekat dan tahulah ia rupa benda itu. Sebuah patung emas membentuk sosok yang berbaring tertidur. Pendaran emas membuatnya dua kali lipat lebih rupawan. Pemuda beriris coklat itu mengenalinya, namun bukanlah dalam wujud ini.

Dahulu, kulit emas itu adalah kulit putih bersih yang seolah memancarkan cahaya. Mata yang terkatup itu adalah mata bulat dengan iris sekelam malam. Kemudian bibir itu –yang pernah dirasakannya- bukanlah emas nan keras seperti ini tetapi berwarna merah yang begitu indah dan memiliki tekstur lembut. Haya satu yang sama. Rambut itu tetaplah berwarna emas, namun tentunya berbeda sentuhannya. Jika dulu dirinya bisa merasakan helaiannya yang begitu halus, tapi wujud ini membuatnya seperti mengelus batu. Tak ada tiara yang terpasang di kepala patung itu. Tentu saja, karena wujud tiara itu sedang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kau yang terakhir , bukan?" sebuah suara berat berasal dari sela-sela pepohonan. Pemuda itu melihat satu orang keluar dari sana. Tidak, tak hanya satu orang. Dari tiap sela pepohonan , keluarlah pemuda dengan pakaian yang berbeda-beda. Ia menghitung dalam hati. Enam orang

"Langsung mulai saja. Kita hampir kehabisan waktu."

Si mata elang langsung menatap pemilik suara itu. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat menguyah sesuatu, menatap balik dengan sorot mata jahil yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Pemilik rambut coklat itu paham. Ia pun mundur menempati posisinya. Lengkaplah sudah. Tujuh orang 'pengantar' kini membentuk formasi lingkaran yang mengelilingi patung emas.

Kembali merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang mengambil alih tubuh, ketujuh pemuda tersebut membuka kedua tangan mereka yang memegang _Goldenier_ dan meluruskannya ke depan. Angin hangat kembali bertiup namun kini membentuk pusaran seperti tornado diatas patung emas itu, menerbangkan _Goldenier_ dari tangan tiap-tiap orang dan menelan tujuh lembar daun emas itu dalam pusarannya. Diiringi dengan suara deru dan hentakan yang begitu keras, angin kini menyelimuti patung emas, menelannya seperti yang ia lakukan pada tujuh _Goldenier_. Matahari hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam saat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan berasal dari pusaran angin itu.

Di sela-sela suara deru angin, terdengar suara retakan. Tidak lagi memilukan karena retakan ini bernada 'kehidupan'. Perlahan pusaran angin itu melambat. Serentak – dengan tubuh yang seolah masih di kendalikan- ketujuh pemuda itu berlutut dengan menumpukan satu kaki sembari menunduk, merasakan cahaya yang memancar penuh keagungan di hadapan mereka seiring dengan angin hangat yang tak lagi berhembus. Sosok rupawan berambut emas dengan tiara yang terpasang di kepalanya, muncul. Diiringi sinar bulan yang kembali terang setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya meredup akibat hukuman itu, inilah kebangkitan Akhelois, sang dewi bulan.

'_Kelahiran' ditukar oleh 'kematian'…_

"Para Pengantar, sebutkan nama kalian." Suara itu penuh kelembutan dan keanggunan bagaikan melodi termerdu sepanjang masa.

Pemuda yang pertama berbicara adalah orang yang pertama kali sampai ke tempat ini.

"Choi Siwon dari Selatan." Dan dilanjutkan secara berurutan ke pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Xiah dari Barat."

"Kim Hyun Joong dari Tenggara."

"Max dari Timur," ucap pemuda yang memiliki sorot mata jahil

"Micky dari Timur."

"Se7en dari Barat."

Hening. Giliran pemuda itu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ia menyadari semua mata memandang kepadanya karena sepatah kata tak terucap dari bibirnya. Pemuda mata elang itu memejamkan mata sejenak dan meyakinkan diri. Diangkatnya kepala yang semula tertunduk, menatap bola mata hitam sekelam malam yang dibingkai wajah begitu rupawan. Sekali lagi ia menyadari dirinya terpesona. Sosok itu berselimut cahaya seperti saat pertama kali melihat wujudnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas, mantap. Dirinya siap jika kemanusiaannya harus terenggut agar bisa selamanya bersama sang pujaan hati sekalipun tak lagi bernyawa.

"Jung Yunho. Polaris. Dari Utara," ucapnya sambil tersenyum memesona di bawah sinar bulan.

−Goldenier−

"Dan akhirnya tubuh ketujuh pemuda itu berubah menjadi cahaya. Terbang ke langit menjadi bintang-bintang dan membentuk rasi bintang bernama Ursa Minor. Tersenyum penuh keagungan, Dewi Bulan kini berubah menjadi gumpalan cahaya dan terbang ke bulan. Menjadi sesuatu yang abadi, Yunho, sang Polaris kini dapat bersama selamanya dengan pemilik hatinya, Jaejoong, sang Akhelois. Tamat"

Seorang wanita berusia di akhir duapuluhannya menutup buku dongeng bersampul coklat itu. Ia menatap lembut gadis kecil yang kini tertidur lelap sembari memeluk boneka beruang miliknya. Ia menghembus napas pelan, cukup lelah dengan hari yang begitu panjang.

"Cerita yang sama lagi?"

Sebuah suara _baritone_ membuat wanita itu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar putrinya. Mendapati pria, dengan kemeja putih dan dasi yang tersampir di bahu kekarnya, menyender pada bingkai pintu. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian beranjak dari duduk untuk meletakkan buku dongeng pada rak di pojok ruangan.

"Bagaimana harimu? Kau sudah makan malam?" tanyanya mengacuhkan pertanyaann pria itu.

"Cukup melelahkan dan aku sudah makan bersama beberapa relasi," ucap pemilik mata elang itu yang hanya dibalas anggukan si wanita. Dirinya kini menyeberangi ruangan, menghampiri wanita yang telah mendampingi hidupnya selama tujuh tahun ini, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

Sedikit kaget saat dirinya selesai mengucapkan selamat malam pada buah hatinya, sang suami malah memeluknya manja. Dirasakannya perasaan hangat yang membuncah menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu. Dielusnya sekilas lengan sang suami kemudian jarinya menunjuk pada lukisan yang diletakkan di meja nakas di sisi tempat tidur.

Menyadari ia mengenali struktur goresan itu, mata elang pria tersebut membelalak kagum. Lukisan itu sewajarnya tak dapat digambar oleh anak yang baru menginjak kelas satu sekolah dasar. Pria itu menatap istrinya, mencari pembenaran akan dugaannya bahwa itu lukisan malaikat kecilnya dan didapati wanita dalam dekapannya mengangguk.

"Sepanjang hari dia cemberut karena kau tidak datang selama lomba hingga penobatan juaranya. Aku harus membelikannya boneka itu baru ia mulai tersenyum. Tapi aku yakin Sooyoung tak akan semudah itu memaafkan ayahnya," kata wanita itu dengan nada menyindir.

Sang pria terseyum kemudian mengecup lembut pipi istrinya.

"Maafkan aku, Jaejoongie. Menurutmu apakah dia bersedia memaafkan ayahnya yang tampan ini saat mengetahui kalau besok kita akan ke taman bermain?"

"Mungkin," ucap Jaejoong. Ia berbalik dan menatap mata elang dengan iris coklat itu. Dirinya pun memejamkan mata saat menyambut sebuah ciuman lembut pada bibirnya. Dikalungkannya lengan ke leher sang suami, menautkan bibir lebih dalam.

Si kecil nampaknya sedikit terusik dengan kemesraan kedua orangtuanya yang masih berdiri di dekat tempat tidur. Dia menggeliat nyaman dan berganti posisi, mereguk kembali rasa hangat dan nyaman di tengah cinta dua insan itu.

Mendengar lenguhan putri kecilnya, Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dipukulnya pelan dada pria tegap dengan rambut coklat itu.

"Sana, Yun, kau ucapkan selamat malam dulu pada Sooyoung."

Yunho terkekeh kemudian mengecup cepat bibir Jaejoong. Ia menghadap putri kecilnya. Dibenarkannya selimut itu kemudian mengelus rambut kemerahan malaikatnya. Selanjutnya dikecupnya kening sang buah hati sembari membisikkan ucapan selamat malam. Selesai, ia mematikan lampu kamar dan menghampiri sang istri yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Ditariknya pinggang Jaejoong agar menempel padanya kemudan dengan seringaian, ia berbisik.

"Kau milikku, Akhelois," bisiknya. Kemudian diangkatnya tubuh sang istri dalam gendongan.

"Apapun untukmu, Polaris," balas Jaejoong dengan senyuman manis. Tangannya terlurur untuk menutup pintu kamar sang buah hati.

−Goldenier−

Di dalam kamar gelap yang bernuansa kuning itu, sosok kecil masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimut. Cahaya bulan purnama masuk dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka membelai wajah mungil Jung Sooyoung yang terlelap dengan senyuman, juga menyapa sebuah lukisan dalam pigura yang diletakkan di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Di tengah kegelapan, sesuatu berpendar. Sebuah lukisan. Lukisan burung kecil berwarna biru yang sedang bertengger di dahan pohon dengan tujuh lembar daun berwarna keemasan yang kini berpendar pelan. _Goldenier_.

−Goldenier−

The End

Candlelight Nuriza

With _beta-reader_ : Lucy

_Akhelois_ : Dewi Bulan dalam mitologi dewa-dewi Yunani

_Ursa Minor_ : Rasi bintang di langit Utara yang namanya berarti Beruang Kecil dalam bahasa Latin. Dikenal juga sebagai rasi biduk kecil, bintang biduk kecil atau bintang tujuh kecil dan mempunyai ekor bernama Polaris. (_cr: Wikipedia Indonesia_)

_Polaris_ : Bintang Kutub Utara

Chan's Note :

Akhirnya fanfic debut saya nongol juga. Dengan perjuangan, tetes darah(?) dan keringat,… Alhamdulillah… *guntingpita*

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Super Junior yang 'Storm'. Entah kenapa pertama kali denger tuh lagu, langsung membayangkan sebuah hutan musim gugur sekalipun lagu itu gak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan isi cerita. Tapi waktu meng-edit tulisan ini saya dengerin 'Moonlight is setting' by Heora (OST The Moon that Embraces The Sun) dan ngerasa kalo _feel_-nya lebih dapet. Jadi boleh dicoba _reader_ sekalian (digetokin rame-rame, karena _reader_ udah beres bacanya).

Saya membebaskan orang untuk review. Kalau ada kritik atau saran, saya terima. Jangan disimpen aja, oke. Sampaikan unek-unekmu dengan damai

Terakhir, jangan panggil saya 'Author'. Cukup Chan saja ^.^

-Always Keep The Faith-


End file.
